


“Fair Hustler in Black Leather”

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Relationship, abo relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: ABO世界观 pov写法主乔米 纯情乔 A x 站街米 O 两人相差三岁乔为传奇记者肯特夫妇的小儿子 米为黑道奥古家的外孙和百万富翁韦恩家的继承人少许丧钟米的包养relationship无任何超能力设定纯粹为了开车玩的一篇ooc四无请各位能够接受再点开 谢谢！





	1. 不算初遇的初遇

**Author's Note:**

> “You wouldn’t even look at a clock, unless hours were lines of coke, dials looked like the signs of gay bars, or time itself was a fair hustler in black leather.” ——Scott Favor

【乔纳森·肯特】  
深夜，坐在一家脱衣舞俱乐部外面喝着汽水的乔纳森·肯特看到了一个和他年龄相仿的男孩子。男孩一身黑色的皮革，百般无聊地靠着墙，手上拿着一瓶廉价伏特加。  
这是一个相当令人迷惑的情景，因为两个人理应都不应该出现在这里。先说说乔，他只有九岁，尚未分化性别，离进入青春期也还有好几年，所以才会被俱乐部门口的保安拒之门外。其实来这里并不是乔的本意，毕竟脱衣舞俱乐部对于这个年纪的小男孩来说还没有一台新switch的吸引力大，然而在这个当记者的父母照例加班的晚上，没有选择的他只好跟着自己的义兄克里斯首先去一个朋友家参加聚会。躁动的青少年们很快就不满足于坐在家里吹牛，于是借着酒劲偷开着大人的厢式货车在外夜游，而乔也不由分说被拉上了车，心惊胆战地坐在最后一排感受着车子在半夜的公路上急速颠簸，不知过了多久之后终于在一个急刹中停了下来。在震耳欲聋的音乐声中，车门被拉开，坐在前面的青年们一个个跳下车，而乔也在克里斯的招呼下爬下了车。  
“‘男士俱乐部’是什么？”一脸疑惑的乔歪着头，看着面前这栋被五颜六色的霓虹灯管团团包起来的矮小的水泥建筑，紧接着，蓝色的大眼睛看到了门边牌子上的【免费辣翅】，“我们为什么要跑到这么远的地方来吃辣翅啊？” 乔更加疑惑，拉了拉克里斯的衣角。  
克里斯没有回答乔，而是看着兴致勃勃的同伴们一脸为难地说道：“伙计们，这样不太好吧……我们还没到岁数呢。”  
“怎么了啊，难道你不想试试omega的味道嘛？”其中一个青年一脸坏笑，一把搂住克里斯的脖子，“正义的肯特家的大儿子就这么怕老爸发现然后打你屁屁嘛？”  
克里斯脸立刻涨得通红，扭身挣脱出来：“才不是呢！只是……”他扭头看了一眼一脸不高兴的乔：他的弟弟在打哈欠，因为现在已经过了平常的睡觉时间。“乔怎么办？”他压低了声音，“他还没分化呢，就算我们能进去，难道要把他留在外面？”  
“那有什么的。”另一个人一脸不在乎，“把车钥匙给他，让他在车上睡觉好了。反正我们很快就出来。”  
乔看出了克里斯的动摇，则赶紧抓住哥哥的胳膊：“不要！我才不要在这种地方睡觉呢！我们回去吧克里斯，爸妈快该回来了，发现我们不在会杀了我们的。”他希望搬出父母能够让哥哥回心转意，然而适得其反，在青年们的哄笑声中，克里斯脱下外套披在弟弟身上，然后往兜里塞了车钥匙和一张十美元。“你在车上呆一会，我马上就出来。”克里斯说道，揉了揉乔的卷毛，随后头也不回地和同伴们进了屋子，留下乔一人在寒风中凌乱。

“智障青少年……”乔愤愤地骂着，从自动贩卖机里取出汽水喝了起来。他不想回到那辆弥漫着呕吐物味和劣质车载香气的车上，只能披着克里斯的大衣在路边到处乱逛，踢着路上的小石子。而他也是在这个时候碰到那个和自己年龄相仿的男孩的。最先吸引到乔的注意力的是一阵清爽又香甜的气息，这种从未闻过的独特甜味在寒夜中带着丝丝温暖包裹着瑟瑟发抖的男孩，让乔想到露易丝的苹果派和家庭餐馆里刚出炉的甜甜圈，但是却又不像是食物的味道。这时的乔还不知道什么是信息素的味道，甚至对于人们的三种性别也不甚了解，只是单纯而又无可救药地被这种味道吸引。他的目光顺着那丝气息探过去，就落到了远处身着黑色皮革的男孩的身上。那个男孩看起来和自己差不多大，上身随意地披着一件看起来有些年头的皮衣，把淡蜜色的胸部和腹肌毫不在意地暴露在微凉的空气中；结实的双腿被紧紧裹在皮裤和皮靴里，此刻正格外有力地支撑着男孩因为疲倦而弯曲着的上肢；最引人瞩目的脖颈上的黑色亮皮项链（或者乔觉得称为项圈更合适？），把脖子结结实实地围了起来，银色的扣儿在路灯下闪着光，像夜空中的启明星。  
男孩正在仰着头猛灌着酒，随后被过于浓烈的酒精味呛得咳个不停，小脸也憋得通红。正当乔以为这孩子快要被呛死想要去帮帮他的时候，旁边的小巷子里走出两个嬉笑着的上班族，看到男孩之后和男孩交流了几句，随后看起来神志不清的男孩就好像一个被人牵住线的木偶一般乖乖地跟着男人们拐进了巷子里。在街角目睹了这一切的乔被吓得心惊肉跳：一个醉醺醺的孩子被两个看起来素不相识的男人带走了，这不就是拐骗嘛！？乔先是想到报警，于是跑回到车子上找了一圈，结果并没有发现落下的手机。随后他急吼吼地向俱乐部门口的保安借手机，而门口的保安听了并没有太当回事。“应该是站街的吧？”一个大叔说道，“估计急着去办事呢。这一块好多站街的呢。”  
“站街？办事？”乔问道。他还不懂得这两个词的意义。保安们打量了一下看起来乳臭未干的乔，照心不宣地笑了起来：“总之你就别管了，小屁孩，这不是你能管得了的。”他们说着，把乔轰到了一边。  
乔愤愤不平，却又无可奈何。他还是很担心那个孩子，虽然素不相识，但是乔却对他意外有一种一见如故的感觉，好像他们很久以前就认识一般。出于这种担心，惴惴不安的乔一路小跑着回到了刚才的地方，想要亲眼确认男孩没有事情。随着离巷子的距离缩短，空气中的甜味也越来越明显，乔想要捂住口鼻，然而他的身体却在本能地渴求着这股香甜，像一块强大的吸铁石一般无可救药地吸引着他。气息在巷口则变得格外浓厚，仿佛有人弄洒了一瓶昂贵的香水，在那一瞬间乔感觉到自己的身体在变的燥热，巷子瞬间变成了一个巨大的火炉，毫不客气地向外喷发着热气。这是着火了？可是没有火苗呀？口干舌燥的乔吞了一口口水，脱下克里斯的外套罩住口鼻，小心翼翼地进了巷子，结果过了一会他才意识到其实发热的只是自己的身体而已。乔这才小小地舒了一口气，重新把克里斯的外套披在身上。  
就在这时，他听到了一个微弱却奇怪的声音，像是什么东西反复撞击在一起，同时也很有弹性。乔又往前走了几步，发现那声音混合着黏糊糊的水声，还有一阵一阵有韵律的喘气声。他顺着声音看过去，看到巷子深处的三个人形成了一个非常奇特的姿势：两个人站着，把跪在地上的小身影夹在中间。再稍微走近一点，乔看得更清楚了些：之前看到的那个孩子跪趴在地上，仰起头来将面前男人的阳具放在嘴里吮吸着；下半身赤裸着，另一个男人则抱着他的腰顶弄着他的屁股，而刚刚听到的撞击声和水声也由此而来，夹杂着一些乔从没听过的粗话。“天哪，这小骚货……这该死的肠道实在是太棒了！”身后的男人说道，随后在男孩光溜溜的屁股上“啪”地打了一下，这让男孩发出了一声低低的呻吟。看到像果冻一般颤抖的臀瓣两个人都猥琐地笑了起来。

乔惊恐地看着面前淫乱的场面，吓得大气不敢出，虽然不知道这是在做什么，但是他知道这不是什么应该让他看到的场景。那个孩子，那个孩子……乔感觉到自己的心脏瞬间变成了一台被添加了过量燃料的蒸汽机，整个人瞬间爆炸，他好像很难受，很难受，可是怎么办，我斗不过两个大人的……怎么办……正当乔用着自己已经乱成一团的大脑思考着，那两个男人突然说起了话，让他不由得又看了过去。“没想到今天捡了个宝。可不是每天都能操到一个站街的omega的。”站在前面的男人说着，身体使劲一顶，随后把阴茎从男孩的嘴里抽出来。那一瞬间男孩就像被抽干了所有的力气一样倒在地上。后面的男人甚至坏心地在男孩屁股上掐了一下。男孩吃痛地叫了一声，嘴角留出了白色的液体。“在嫌弃我么？”前面的男人蹲了下来，捏起男孩的脸，强迫他咽下嘴里的东西。男孩被呛了一下，无力地甩着头挣扎着，却只换来男人人们的一阵笑。

  
乔实在看不下去了。  
“嘿！”他从暗处站了出来，“两个大人欺负一个小孩，害不害臊啊！”听到这话，三个人都停下了动作，齐刷刷地看向乔，直勾勾的目光吓得乔一个激灵。  
“乔纳森·肯特？”随着熟悉的声音响起，男孩站了起来，缓缓走到乔的面前想要看个清楚。而乔也借着微弱的光线认出了面前这个比自己还矮点，有着翡翠般碧绿色的眸子和颇有东方特色的姣好面孔：“达米安？你是达米安·奥古，对吧？”对方则低下头来，没有说话。  
这对于这对童年玩伴来说是一次相当尴尬的相认，尤其是考虑到现在达米安没穿裤子站在乔面前，而乔刚刚见证了达米安一次毫不光彩的3p经历。但是巷子里的男人们男人们显然松了一口气。“什么嘛，还以为是便衣，原来你们认识啊。”其中一人站起来，拍了拍达米安的肩膀，而达米安厌恶地甩开男人的手，躲着乔的把头别向一边：“只见过一次而已……”  
“早说嘛，小罗罗，你有这么可爱的同伴~”另一个男人则径直走到乔的面前居高临下地打量着，兴致盎然地看着这个明显还没有开始发育的小毛孩在自己不加掩饰的目光里不由自主地抖着，“我们可以玩双飞嘛！”男人突然伸手捏住了乔的小臂，乔被手臂上传来的疼痛吓了一跳，想要挣脱开的时候却被男人一把抱住，乔被男人浓烈的酒臭所包围的，害怕地不断扭动挣扎，奈何男人越抱越紧，吓得他一下子哭了出来：“不要！不要啊！不要！！”“你会感觉很舒服的哟~”男人一边说着，一边使劲地像亲吻一个布娃娃一样亲吻着乔。正在乔大脑变得一片空白的时候，抱着自己的男人突然吃痛地大叫了一声，放开了手臂蜷缩在地上。  
“跑起来！”还没等乔反应过来，达米安就拉住了他的手，带着他不要命的跑了起来，两人一路飞奔，直到跑到闹哄哄的俱乐部门口才停下来。

“这不是你应该来的地方！”达米安厉声斥责，暴躁地把皮裤抖开拍着上面的灰，看起来像一头生气的小狮子，“我都说了不认识你了，你还不走！想什么呢！beta比alpha好对付但是我一个人对付两个成年人也很费劲啊！”  
“抱歉我害你丢了内裤……我以为你需要帮助……”站在一旁的乔显然还没有从刚才的惊吓中缓过神来，两条小腿不由自主地都这，海蓝宝一般的大眼睛也红红的，“我不会再这样了……”  
“你最好别再这样！我不需要帮助的！而且我本来就没有穿内裤。”达米安骂骂咧咧地穿上皮裤，像连珠炮一样问个不停，“你怎么到这边来的？而且为什么这么晚还在乱逛？你跟谁来的？”  
“跟克里斯一起，他和他朋友们进俱乐部玩去了……”没等乔说完，达米安就怒气冲冲地进了俱乐部里（大概因为过于暴躁门口的保安们并没有去试图拦他），过了一会，一脸懵逼的克里斯被达米安揪着衣领拖了出来，后面跟着已经东倒西歪的青年们。  
“赶紧带他回家！”达米安一把把克里斯甩到了乔面前，这么吩咐道，“别再干这么危险的事了，你弟弟今晚差点被人强奸！”

“什么玩意？”克里斯和同伴们面面相觑。但是达米安并没有继续解释，转身要走。“达米安，等——”乔觉得过意不去，拉住达米安的袖子想要再说些什么，却被对方一把甩开，只能呆站在那里目送着达米安离开。  
这时，身后的克里斯惊同伴提醒才反应过来：“诶？那是韦恩家的公子？等会他就是你认识的那个达米安？”

TBC.


	2. 猫头鹰法庭事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安视角 阐述为何走上站街的道路  
> 轻微利爪米  
> 【接受不了可以跳过不影响后面剧情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are the all-singing, all-dancing crap of the world. --Tyler Durden

【达米安•韦恩】  
达米安第一次见到乔纳森•肯特，就知道他是一块甩不掉的橡皮糖。  
那是五年前，在韦恩企业举行的一次盛大的年会上。彼时的达米安还姓奥古，因为家族内乱被母亲塔莉娅·奥古托付到哥谭，头一次见到自己的父亲，大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯•韦恩。布鲁斯对于达米安一无所知，由于年会的缘故匆匆把达米安交给了阿福。年仅八岁的达米安闲着无聊在韦恩大楼里逛来逛去，在年会会场外面碰到了到处寻找厕所的，五岁的乔。本着放在一起好管也有个伴的想法，两方大人把两个孩子放在在一起交给阿福，让他们自己玩，不至于被过于严肃的年会弄得太过无聊。达米安对于那个晚上的印象并不是特别好：他本想坐在书房安静地看一晚上书，但是五岁的小乔跟在他身边跳上跳下，看什么都新鲜，如同一个第一次坐汽车的小狗。  
“阿……阿古？”小乔一遍遍练习着达米安刚刚说给他听得那个有着奇特发音的姓氏，但是总是说不对。  
“奥古，是奥古，奥、古。”达米安翻着白眼纠正道，“你读不对也是正常的，这是个阿拉伯语的姓氏，很难读。”  
“达米安哥哥是阿拉伯人？”小乔坐在达米安身边，歪头看着读书的达米安认真地提问。达米安耸了耸肩：“我妈妈和外公都是。还有别叫我哥哥。”  
“为什么？达米安哥哥明明比我大呀？”小乔依然问个不停。达米安有些烦躁，随口说道：“我不是你哥哥！我们又没有血缘关系！”  
听到这个回答，小乔终于闭上了嘴。达米安有些后悔，虽然确实很烦小乔叨叨个不停，但是他的本意并不是要伤害那个充满希望的孩子。看着失落的小乔，达米安想要说点什么来道歉，但是张开嘴时，声音却像被卡在了喉咙里一样，只能像鱼一样徒劳地吐出泡泡，无法传达出任何东西。就是因为这样，塔莉娅才总是说他心太软的。不过也没有用的吧，伤害已经造成，没有什么可以挽回了。放弃了。“本来我就是孤身一人……”达米安嘟囔着，正打算重新把注意力集中到书本上时，手腕上突然抚上了什么软软的东西，暖暖的。达米安回过头来，正对上那双漂亮的蓝色大眼睛，睫毛忽闪忽闪，加上了一个融化冰雪的笑容。  
小乔说：“我不在意啦。只要达米安哥哥想，我就会一——直当达米安哥哥的弟弟，陪着达米安哥哥。”  
即使后来在韦恩家有了迪克，杰森和提姆三个大哥，达米安偶尔还是会想起那个有着漂亮的大眼睛的，想要成为自己弟弟陪着自己的男孩。在年仅八岁的达米安的人生里，乔是除了他的果蝠歌利亚之外唯一一个肯无条件对他示好的，生物。这对于达米安来说算是一个里程碑式的纪念，虽然他那晚之后就没有再见过乔。

无论是作为一名奥古还是一个韦恩，达米安的命运中都充满了意料之中和之外的大起大落，事实是，当你的身体中同时留流世界上最凶黑帮头领和最强大企业家的血，命运多舛对于你来说将会如同家常便饭。为了自保，男孩很小就学会了隐藏自己，为了成为大家所期待的继承人，他只用最强硬的一面来应对世人。达米安生来就坚信，自己必须成为一名alpha，无论未来是要成为奥古家还是韦恩家的继承人。他以最严格的要求来要求自己，在作为一名奥古时为了取悦外公和塔莉娅完成了一项又一项对于他那个年纪的孩子来说过于严苛的训练，和父亲住在一起之后便在家教的帮助下努力学习，学的比他之前任何一个哥哥都要好。“你会是一个完美的继承人。”从一降生，这句话就像一道咒语一样包围着达米安。说是融于他的血骨都不过分。  
达米安一直坚定不移地相信着着自己继承人的身份，直到进入青春期之后的第一次体检，报告上给出的分化性别是omega。甚至不是beta，是omega。拿到体检报告的当天晚上，达米安就让阿福做了一条相当结实的颈圈，以确保没有人会在任何情况下标记他。那条颈圈相当沉重，在年仅十二岁的可怜的脖子上晃来晃去，像是一个真正的镣铐。“您没有必要这么早就带着颈圈，达米安少爷。”阿福的语调中露出一些担忧，“无论如何，您都是一名韦恩。布鲁斯老爷不会因为您被标记种小事就把您踢出大宅的。”  
达米安的脸上没有任何表情：“你知道么，潘尼沃斯，我原来不能理解伊丽莎白一世的选择。现在我懂了。”说完他把颈圈的钥匙干脆地扔进了垃圾桶。  
在性别分化之后，达米安阅读了大量关于ABO性别的论文，寻找着能够通过人为力量改变性别的例子。无独有偶，奥古家在听说了继承人的性别一事后，也有了同样的想法。当塔莉娅提出她可以帮他安排一次变性手术时，达米安毫不犹豫地接受了母亲的提议，瞒着父亲回到了奥古家接受手术。然而天违人愿，手术出错造成的大出血差点让达米安死在手术台上，幸而塔莉娅及时联系了布鲁斯动用其关系调来了血源，达米安才捡回一条命来，变性的事自然是没有成功，而布鲁斯也因为这次手术大发雷霆，下定决心直接起诉奥古家以争夺达米安的全权抚养权。这场官司沸沸扬扬地打了五个月，最终以韦恩家的胜诉而告终。从此达米安正式入美籍，更姓氏为韦恩。  
手术之后的达米安更加努力地锻炼，学习，好像要把全身所有的稚气都脱掉一般变得越来越骄傲暴戾，说话越来越成熟的同时也越来越刻薄，导致好几次都因为过于锋芒毕露和提姆扭打起来，最后还是被迪克拉开。同时，他不再查询任何关于性转变别的文献，而是自暴自弃般选择直接和人发生发生性关系来探索自己的身体。当布鲁斯发现达米安刚刚十三岁就和别的男人上床时没少发脾气，却又被达米安一句“我的身体不就是用来干这个的么”噎得说不出话来。正巧那一阵子布鲁斯工作忙的焦头烂额，根本没时间天天给青春期的儿子说教，他非常担心这个男孩会再做出什么出格的事情，于是让阿福给他的房间装上了摄像头，改进了韦恩大宅的防御系统，然后叮嘱三位大哥一定要盯好达米安。然而达米安好像下定决心要和大人们对着干一样，一开始还在晚上偷偷溜出去，然后在天不亮的时候带着满身的吻痕凌乱地回到大宅，到后来变成了带人回来光明正大在卧室里办事，连摄像头都懒得处理，有的时候还不止一个。虽然清理起来很麻烦，但是阿福并没有抱怨什么，毕竟达米安乐意留在大宅里的话，至少人身安全可以得到保障，如果那些伴侣们想要做出什么伤害达米安的事情也可以随时阻止。  
正当大家都觉得达米安已出格得经不能再出格的时候，几盘性爱录像带在某天早上猝不及防地出现在了詹姆斯·戈登的办公桌上，主人公们无一例外都是实锤为猫头鹰法庭一员的哥谭名流，和显然还没有成年的达米安。

达米安很早就知道猫头鹰法庭是父亲的一大心病。  
这个名为猫头鹰法庭的组织由哥谭的富人们组成，原本旨在于暗处维护哥谭的和平，平时会运用金钱雇佣杀手来为那些警察管不了的法外之徒执行私刑。但是近几年来，组织的目的越来越跑偏，执行私刑的对象也由最初一致认为罪不可赦的罪犯变得越来越有争议，民间也传出了一些猫头鹰法庭是否有想要从幕后走出来，一举取代哥谭市政府的嫌疑，对于取缔猫头鹰法庭的呼声也越来越高。警察不会对民众的呼声不闻不问，但是也苦于无法获得任何实质性的证据，所以一直没有什么大的进展。达米安就不止一次在书房外偷听戈登因为这事和布鲁斯吐苦水。  
“猫头鹰法庭是否存在这一点都没有办法证明，确实是非常棘手的一点。”布鲁斯说。  
“所以才会过来问问你有没有什么相关的消息，什么都行！求求了。”戈登听起来无比头痛很，“你知道么，在警校的时候，谁都没提过警察还要负责都市传说，真是日了狗。”  
“我已经跟你们说过了，他们唯一和我的一次接触就是很久之前的某天晚上把我打晕了绑走问我要不要加入他们。我拒绝了之后他们就又把我打晕然后扔回到了树林里。这么模糊的供词根本无法呈堂对峙，何况他们都带着面具和变声器呢，我谁都无法指认。你们有想过从那个所谓的‘利爪’那里下手么？”  
“没门，这人——不管是一个人还是一个团队——非常老道，没有留下任何可追踪的痕迹不说，连手法都无迹可寻，别说连环杀人了，就是单个的谋杀案也没法追查。根本就是个死胡同！”说着，戈登锤了一下桌子，“一根羽毛，没了！虽然每个现场都有，但是一根鸟毛什么都证明不了！”  
说者无意，听者有心。从那之后达米安开始调查森林周边鸟类的踪迹，企图通过鸟类的变化来发现什么可以追寻的踪迹。虽然这样的调查原本应该是一次没头没尾的徒劳无功，但是不知是不是老天有意，达米安在郊外遇到了一个同样很喜欢观察鸟类的男人，非常巧的，这个男人就是现任首席利爪。

利爪本来是在森林里收集羽毛，突然被一阵奇特的信息素所吸引，循着气味撞见了这个在森林里晃荡的小鬼，正在为自己的第一次发情期所困扰。他一眼就认出那是万年刺头韦恩家的公子，同样也对达米安的性别导致的抚养权之争略有耳闻。“老子走不通的话可以从儿子下手。”他这么想着，把达米安带回了自己的公寓，用尽甜言蜜语把这个头一次经历发情期的小屁孩骗上了自己的床。  
“我会接受你的一切，教你怎么去应对自己的本能。”他这么说着，捧起烫的神志不清的男孩，把舌头伸进了对方的小嘴里。“所有那些你从你父亲那里学不到的，得不到的，我都会悉数给你。”  
事实证明达米安对于标记的担心是正确的。虽然谁都没有告诉，但是他想起来就觉得后怕：利爪经验相当充足，将他第一次的痛苦尽可能减到了最少不说，还把他伺候的服服帖帖的；如果没有项圈，他可能真的和利爪结番了也说不定。然而除去这一层担忧，达米安在这次意外的破处经历中也确实发现了omega的优势——只要他愿意，他可以诱惑任何人，尤其是那些高高在上的alpha们，而只要自己是在发情期，这整个过程便不会太难以忍受。新的计划在达米安脑中成型：不用所有人，只要能够实锤几个猫头鹰法庭的人有不可饶恕的罪过，比如说——  
调查猫头鹰法庭的成员名单不难，达米安知道可以将利爪作为自己的入手点。但是利爪神出鬼没，他甚至都不知道对方叫什么，于是想了个下策去红灯区站街，希望某一天，可以吸引到利爪的注意力。果不其然，没过几天利爪就找到了他。“韦恩家的少爷落魄到如此地步了么？”利爪挑起男孩的下巴，却没想到男孩立刻捧起他的脸深深地吻住：“人家这不是找不到你嘛。”开始站街之后的达米安和处子时判若两人，黏腻地搂紧利爪的脖子，毫无遮拦地翘起小屁股来蹭着男人的胯间。面对如此诱人的达米安，利爪也忍不住，把男孩按在床上操了三四次才罢休。  
接下来的事情进行的比达米安想象的还要顺利，他被利爪带入了猫头鹰法庭，并且成功地借助利爪问出了几位主要成员的的真实身份。值得一提的是，不光被送到了戈登探长办公桌上，还被送到了各大报社的编辑部。猫头鹰法庭就此瓦解，主要成员被捕入狱，最初和达米安有染的利爪也因此上吊自杀（也有传言说是被猫头鹰法庭的剩余成员所杀害），这次震惊哥谭的事件则被大家称为【猫头鹰法庭】事件。  
而当达米安见到布鲁斯时，他并没有获得自己意料中的褒扬。“你都干了什么……”父亲一脸阴沉地望着年仅十三岁的达米安，抡圆了胳膊甩了男孩一个耳光，随后又紧紧地抱住儿子。达米安咬紧牙关，感受着疼的火辣辣的脸颊和发抖的父亲，面无表情，利爪曾经对他说过的那些话在脑中回响着，像一个濒死之人临终的诅咒。  
“你和我一样，注定孤独……”

TBC.


	3. The "It" Boy Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人转到了一所学校后，小乔听到了一些不好的传闻……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> East and West, do not mistrust each other because we are armed.

【一年后】

【乔纳森·肯特】

“啊哒——！！”

随着一记凌厉的踢腿和收腿，乔稳稳地站住，结束了这一回合。他先是面对着跌坐在地上的对手深深地鞠了一躬，然后转过头来，冲着坐在观众席的爸妈开心地比了一个【耶】。不出所料，在雷鸣般的掌声中，乔伸出双手接下了道场老师授予他的蓝色腰带，腼腆地笑了起来，小脸因为如潮的喝彩声变得红扑扑的。

“没想到你还挺适合这个的。”在回去的路上，克里斯看着一直攥着那条蓝色腰带不放手的乔说道，“我们的乔宝宝长大了，会打人了。”

“你也很厉害啊，跆拳道大师。”乔不甘示弱地调侃着，“上周你也拿到蓝带了吧，再来比一场？”

“不可以，乔纳森，”露易丝从副驾回过头来打断了两个跃跃欲试的儿子，“我们怎么说的来着，饭前饭后三十分钟内都不能剧烈运动。忘了嘛？”

乔撇了撇嘴：“我又没说现在嘛……”

“不过确实有一件事，需要现在说。”驾驶座上的克拉克突然说道，“今天我你们妈妈接到了工作调动的通知，所以我们要搬家了。”

“搬到哪里去？”克里斯皱着眉问道。“搬到大都会去，”露易丝答道，“我们会被调到大都会的总部去，你们两个的学校也找好了，下个月就转过去。”

“不要！”乔提高了嗓音发出抗议，“为什么没有跟我们说过？为什么你们现在什么都不跟我们说！”

“乔，亲爱的，”他们的父亲发话了，“我们知道你对城市的印象不好，而且这很唐突。但是事发突然，我们也没有想到会突然有调动，不然我们一定会早早跟你们说。”

“可是我讨厌城市！”乔依然在不开心的嚷嚷，“乡下有什么不好，又安全。城里奇怪的人太多了。我会怕的！多亏了某人。”说罢，他狠狠瞪了克里斯一眼。克里斯听到乔旧事重提自然没有好脸色，尤其当时他没少因为这事挨骂，于是两个人自然毫不客气地互呛，其气势之猛差点让两个人在后座就打起来。这场争吵以露易丝不得已的介入告终，余下的路上乔一言不发，一到家就直冲自己的房间，“砰”地锁起了门。

“我讨厌这个世界！”当大家都开始吃晚饭时，楼上传来的乔愤怒的喊声。

尽管尽力提出了抗议（其实就是把自己和家里的狗狗小氪关在屋里一整天，最后以肚子饿跑到厨房里找吃的还被克里斯笑过告终），但是该来的还是在一个月之后到来了。那天下着大雪，乔抱着小氪站在门口，鼻尖被冻得红红的，看着搬家公司的人们把打包好的箱子一个一个搬上卡车。卡车巨大的车厢里看起来那么黑，让乔感觉像是一个黑洞怪物，在一个箱子一个箱子地吃掉他们曾经的生活。在开往大都会的路上，乔抱着小氪缩在后座，一直闷闷不乐，就算是来到了新家，他看了看自己的屋子，然后冲着父母的背影做了个相当难看的鬼脸。这个鬼脸成功吓到了小氪，“汪汪”地叫了起来。

虽然思索过新生活会经历一些不易，但是乔没有想过这些不易来自于成为全校的焦点。他从来都不知道在汉密尔顿县默默无闻的肯特一家是大都会家喻户晓的大人物，而身为【克拉克·肯特和露易丝·连恩】的小儿子的乔一踏入大都会西区学校的校园就被热情的同学们里三层外三层围了起来，甚至都不用老师组织就争先恐后地拉着他逛校园。从没有受到过如此优待的乔一开始显得很胆怯，会因为同学们好奇的问题而脸涨得通红什么都说不出来。但是没出一周便和同学们打成了一片，也有了固定的小圈子。老实说同学们的热情让克拉克和露易丝松了一口气，毕竟他们终于不用每天把晚饭送到乔的屋子里去了。消气了的乔终于决定出门来和家人一起吃晚饭，而不是一天到晚窝在自己的房间里看着和过去的朋友们的照片。

“圣诞节的时候我们会有一个搬家聚会，你可以叫你的朋友们来，还有叫上老朋友们来大都会玩。”当露易丝抛出这个提议时，乔开心到差点把盘子掀上天花板。

“这个房子大到足以开趴！”乔欢呼，“我要举办圣诞趴了！人生中第一场！”

就这样，平静的校园生活过去了快一个月。

就像没有预料到上一次见面一般，乔并没有料到自己会在学校见到达米安。距离两人的上一次见面已经过去了一年多，而因为韦恩家族在哥谭，乔没有想过达米安也会来到大都会的学校来上学。那是某一天的早会，大家都坐在礼堂里听校长讲话。这时，熟悉的清甜气息从身后飘来，一下子吸引住了乔的注意力，让他下意识地往气息来源的方向转过头去。在他回头看向礼堂门口的一瞬间，大门被轰然推开，打断了校长的演讲。大家向门口望去，看到略矮的男孩大跨步走了进来，他单肩背着书包，随意地穿着制服，外套大敞，连领带也没有打，露出标志性的颈圈，脚下依然是那双擦得锃亮的高筒黑色皮靴。达米安在所有人的注视下走入礼堂，与其玩世不恭的打扮完全不相符地，昂首挺胸，目不旁视，身姿挺拔，健步如飞，宛如一位帝王踏入自己的宫殿，一点拖拉的姿态都没有，让人一眼就能感觉到由上而下散发出的【莫挨老子】的气息。

首先反应过来的是校长：“韦恩先生，真难得，是什么让您大驾光临敝校的早会呢？”

达米安停下了脚步，抬头看向校长，无视掉了其话语中的嘲讽：“代数考试。以及我可以先坐下么，先生？您可不想因为我一个人耽误您的讲话，从而耽误了全校上学吧？”

台下传来了一些笑声，校长的脸色不太好看：“当然。”得到许可的达米安马上走到一个前排靠中央的位置坐了下来，整个过程行云流水。

乔出神地望着达米安的背影，一句话都说不出来。身旁的同伴看着乔痴痴的样子，用胳膊肘顶了顶他：“喏。这个就是我们说过的，【那个】男孩。”

“【那个】男孩？”乔没太反应过来。

另一个同伴点了点头：“这个学期初转过来的，一开始和你一样也引起的不小的骚动呢。毕竟是这所学校在知情的情况下收的第一个omega，还是韦恩家的公子呢。”

“不光是这些，还有好多其他的事情，你们知道他曾经因为和老爸吵架然后去哥谭街头站街么？”之前的同伴凑了过来，“我还听说【猫头鹰法庭事件】的主人公也是他呢！”

“那个艳照事件？”乔听得一脸懵。这时校长听到了后排的讲话，很不客气地嚷嚷了几句，三人这才安静下来，继续听讲。直到大会结束，乔的目光始终没有离开过达米安。

那个上午，乔被科普了许多关于达米安的传说，包括但不限于：他原本是黑道继承人，很小的时候靠弄瞎另一个继承人的眼睛后被正式钦定；在分化为omega之后睡遍了整个哥谭上流，以此来铲除掉对韦恩家不利的对手；他爸给学校捐了一栋楼才把他塞进来，但是他从不上课，只来参加考试，但是每次都能轻松满分（高年级流传可能是跟老师做了见不得人的交易）；为了方便做爱戴着颈圈，这样就算滥交也不会被标记；喜欢男人，对象基本都是成年男性；现在在和学校里的某一位特定的老师有染，有人见到过他们在办公室和教室里做；据说刚开学的时候在后院的男厕所公然收钱，然后卖的时候因为卫生问题揍了一个高年级的，把对方的牙打掉了一地；每天坐直升机上学，由管家停在楼顶接送；吃午饭时从来自己独占一张桌子，或者干脆跑去和校园里的流浪猫狗一起吃饭；第一天上学的时候随身带着一只蝙蝠……等等等等。听的乔天花乱坠，找不着北。但是他还是在所有这些中做出了总结：虽然在上一次的见面时已经隐隐体会到，如今的达米安·韦恩已经不再是当年他记得的那个【达米安哥哥】，他的经历比自己了解的要复杂得多。

换句话说，他从来就没有了解过达米安，只是这个时候才发现现实和自己的幻想不一样而已。但是乔并不气馁，他想要更多地了解达米安，虽然他也说不清为什么他会被如此吸引。

于是，午餐的时候，当乔看到达米安一个人占了一张桌子时，他知道自己的机会来了，于是端着盘子径直走到默默吃饭的达米安身旁坐下。当拉开椅子时，乔感觉到餐厅静了下来，全食堂的目光都集中在了这两个校园红人儿的身上。那些认识乔的人在心里默默捏了一把汗，更多的人则是在看笑话，期待着不知天高地厚的两个人能打一架，给这无聊的一天增加点抓马。乔感觉自己脸又涨的通红，心跳因为所有的注目剧烈加速，但是都拉开椅子了又不能怂，于是他心一横，咣当坐在椅子上，塑料椅子因为乔有些猛的动作发出了吃痛的嘎叽声，在整个食堂里回响。

当乔坐下来时，达米安停止了动作，头也不抬地说：“那位置有人。”

“并没有，因为我听说你总是一个人吃午饭。”乔坚定地说道。当达米安终于抬起头时，他露出了一个笑容：“嗨，达米安。”

看清面前人的达米安嘴角挑起一丝笑：“乔纳森·肯特。你可真执着，就像你父亲。”

“而你很难寻，就像你父亲。”乔说道，听到有人倒吸了一口冷气之后惊觉自己刚才说的话有点冲，正好又对上达米安的凝视，于是赶紧补充，“希望你不在意我叫你名字，我是说，你也可以叫我乔，我朋友们都这么叫我……”声音越来越小。

看着一如既往手足无措，在众人的目光中脸红的像熟透的苹果的乔，达米安饶有趣味地笑了一声，然后用全食堂都能听到的声音说道：“现在我是不会揍这小子的，所以你们赶紧吃。”话音一落，食堂立刻变得嘈杂了起来，全校又重新把注意力放在了自己的午饭上。乔如释重负：“谢谢你。”

“跟你没关系。我不喜欢被人看着，又不是马戏团里的猴子。”达米安又重新把注意力放回到了自己的午餐上，用小勺子舀起炒饭吃了起来。乔也很自觉地，从餐盘上的塑料袋子里拿出一根胡萝卜条小口啃了起来。但是他的脑子同时在飞速运转：说点什么啊乔！这可太尴尬了！你是来问他关于那些流言的事的吧？那就问啊！可是越是这样想，越觉得自己想出来的话题都蠢得要死，特别突兀，于是乔觉得干脆闭嘴什么也不说为妙，毕竟他可不想在食堂里被达米安揍得满地找牙。

两人就这么默默无言地吃了一阵子饭，乔连看都不敢看达米安，只能用余光偷偷摸摸地瞟。最后是达米安打破了沉默：“你看起来有话要问我。”

“没有没有没有怎么会呢就是想过来和老朋友叙叙旧而已——”被看出心事的乔极力否认，差点被嘴里的胡萝卜呛到，却又一次在达米安的目光下招了供，“……算是有吧。”

“那就问，我又不咬人。”达米安说着，并没有停止吃饭。乔咬紧嘴唇，深吸一口气，脱口而出：“那些谣言，都不是真的对吧？”

因为声音有点大，整个食堂又静了下来。达米安抬头看向乔，面无表情：“什么谣言？”

“嗯，就是，你知道的……那些学生们之间会说的……”乔张口结舌，看着地板，他知道那些流言都不是什么好话，只好小声嘟囔企图蒙混过关。但是达米安并不打算轻易放过这个话题。他放下了勺子，紧盯着乔，就像猎鹰盯着自己的猎物一般，一字一句地问道：“你听说了什么，乔？”

乔被达米安盯得瘆得慌，整个人都在发抖：“我……我……”正在这时，一阵肃杀的气息传来，紧接着二人的头顶响起了一个温和却不容忽视的声音：“我看到你居然吸引到了一个仰慕者，可真难得啊，达米安。”乔抬起头，看到一个面带微笑的白发男人站在自己身后，右眼被眼罩遮了起来。

达米安面色铁青：“你他妈在这里干什么？”

“注意你的言语，年轻人。况且，我作为一名教职工，关心学生是理所应当的。”男人说着，拉开椅子坐在乔的旁边，对他伸出手来：“斯莱德·威尔逊，初中部西班牙语教师。”

乔也慢慢伸出手来，握住男人过于大的手：“我是乔，先生，小学部的乔·肯特。”男人恍然大悟：“啊，原来就是你，肯特夫妇家的明星儿子。幸会幸会，我很喜欢你爸妈的文章。尤其是你母亲，她可真勇敢。”

还没等乔说话，达米安就插了进来：“少废话，你到底想干嘛？”名为斯莱德的男人转头看向达米安，明显有些不悦：“达米安，达米安，就算你的母亲没有教过，至少你的父亲也会要求你，不要随便打断别人吧？更何况，我是在和乔说话，这样非常没礼貌。”

达米安的目光垂了下来：“我不认识这小子，好么。他和我没有任何关系。”听到这话，斯莱德的嘴角扬起了一个若有所思的微笑。乔被夹在中间，看着对峙的二人，总觉得有哪里不太对，只好小心翼翼地问道：“那个，威尔逊先生是达米安的老师嘛？”

斯莱德点了点头：“对呀。达米安可真是个不好教的学生，小脑瓜转的快，就是总翘课，所以经常需要我在课后给他补习呢。你说对不对呀，达米安？”他刻意强调了【补习】二字。

达米安终于爆发，拎起书包大步离开了食堂，动作相当猛，发出了不小的声响。乔先是被他的反应吓了一跳，随后向斯莱德比了个抱歉的手势，也抓起书包追了出去：“达米安！等等——”留下斯莱德坐在那边，冷冷地看着乔追逐着达米安的背影。

乔在食堂门口追上达米安的时候，达米安暴躁地把整个餐盘都倒进了垃圾桶里。看到乔，达米安整个人都显得很崩溃：“你还来追我干什么？回去吃饭去！”

“你为什么跑掉？那个男人是谁？” 乔问道，看到达米安又要走赶紧抓住了他的胳膊，“达米安，你还没有回答我的问题呢。你为什么要躲？”

“因为那些谣言是真的，好么！”达米安忍无可忍，终于吼了出来。“因为大家都这么说，我，达米安·韦恩，是个无可救药的婊子！你满意了嘛！现在就不要再跟着我了，在他们把你和我归为一类之前！”

乔被达米安的吼声吓了一大跳，呆在那里久久不出声，两条小腿抖个不停。达米安可能也意识到自己做的有点过分了，也低下了头来，咬着嘴唇不做声。过了一会，乔才小小声地问道：“但是，我只想听你说，所以你告诉我，你到底是谁，好不好？”

达米安摇了摇头：“有什么用，谁会在乎呢。”

“我在乎！”乔抓住达米安的肩膀，大声说道，“我不在乎别人说的，因为他们不是你。我想听你说，不，你甚至不用说。 不管你是达米安·韦恩还是达米安·奥古，我只会听你一个人的！我只会相信你！”。

达米安显然没料到这一出，一直呆呆地看着乔对着自己嚷嚷，直到对方说完之后才低低地说了一句：“嗷。” 乔这才意识到，自己一直在紧紧地捏着达米安的肩膀晃悠着，就像那些夸张的电视剧女主一样，生怕他跑了。“……抱歉。”他马上缩回了手。两人无言地面对面站着，像两个刚刚表达完心意的小情侣。

过了一会，达米安抬起头来，看着整个人都忸怩起来的乔，终于笑了一下：“你真有趣，乔纳森·肯特。”

乔也抬起了头来，看着那双绿色的眼睛，说道：“叫我乔啦，以及圣诞节的时候我家有一个搬家欢迎趴，你要不要来？”


	4. The "It" Boy Part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大米视角之我为什么去上学+大人们都是魂淡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are armed, because we mistrust each other.

【几个月前】  
【达米安·韦恩】  
不出所料，布鲁斯在地下的健身房找到了达米安。他知道男孩不开心时经常躲在这里，自己一个人练拳。小小的拳头格外的有力，锤在皮质沙袋上的声音清脆响亮，在偌大的健身房内不停回响。布鲁斯曾经很担忧，因为看着这种时候的达米安——小小的身体和爆发出的巨大的力量形成极不协调的对比，让他非常清楚地意识到这个孩子曾经隶属于黑道，还是世界上最凶险的那一支。同时这个场景也让他意识到，让这个孩子去到人群中，接受社会化教育有多么重要，单单是在家里生活对于达米安来说是不够的，尤其是在自己工作相当忙碌，基本没什么时间管儿子的情况下。如果达米安以后想要在美国生活，那么他就必须和人有接触：从和其他同学一起上学将会是一个好的开始。  
达米安看到布鲁斯居然到健身房来找他，感觉一准没什么好事，于是停下了动作，用指尖抵住晃悠悠的沙袋：“父亲。”  
布鲁斯清了清嗓子：“我有事要讲。”达米安则拿起毛巾擦了擦自己：“我在听。”  
他以为布鲁斯又要开始长篇大论自己过去的问题，譬如过早和人发生性关系对身体不好，尽早接受自己的性别对大家都好一类的，或者是发现了之前自己跑出去留宿在丧钟那个糟老头子家想要发发火一类的。但是布鲁斯非常平静并且不开门见山地说道：“今天早上，韦恩基金会刚刚给大都会西区学校做了一项重要的捐赠。”  
达米安挑了挑眉毛，正在思考为什么自己的父亲心血来潮开始和自己报告公司财务的时候，布鲁斯紧接着补充道：“我和阿福谈了一下，鉴于你最近一段时间的表现，我们相信家庭教育显然已经不适合你了，你需要走到社会中去和人接触，所以——”  
“所以你们要把我送到私立学校去？把我关起来？”达米安先一步意识到接下来会发生的声明，打断了布鲁斯，看到布鲁斯不可置否的样子后突然火起，一拳锤在了沙袋上：“不！！！！”沙袋剧烈地晃了起来，链条摩擦的声音在屋里不祥地回响，像是在因为刚才那一拳哀鸣。  
布鲁斯看着儿子对着沙袋发脾气，丝毫不动摇：“木已成舟，达米安。”  
“我是不会去的，父亲。而且有两点原因证明这是一个极其错误的决定。”达米安尽可能冷静地怼道，“首先我的知识水平足以成为一名教员而不是学生，在学校学习并不会让我有什么收益不说反而会拖我的后腿。其次，您不能因为您和阿福应付不来我就把我丢给别人，这是不对的。要时刻面对挑战，这不是您一直在教导我的么？”  
“对于这两点，我也有话要说，”布鲁斯毫不退让，“第一点，送你去学校并不是旨在让你提升你的学术水平，而是为你提供社会化教育，以确保你成年后可以独自在人群中正常生活；第二点，不光我和阿福，你的三位大哥也觉得你最近的行为非常过分。最后，学校教育本来就应该是一个人人生中必经的部分，家庭和学校加起来才完整，对你的人格教育有好处，比如好好打磨一下你暴戾的少爷脾气。”  
听到这里，达米安啧了一声：“作为一个从小接受家庭教育的孤高企业家，这话听起来相当没有说服力。”  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉：“这个态度正需要改改。”  
“这才不是态度，这是我在陈述事实。”达米安难以置信地说道，“父亲，您看看我，我去年就已经在写微积分论文了，而同龄人还在因为个三角形想破头呢。我没必要融入进群体，我他妈天生鹤立鸡群！”  
“骂人这一点也需要改。”布鲁斯头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，他现在只想在情况变糟之前赶紧结束这场谈话，“听着，年轻人，我承认你很有才华，但是除非你能够想办法九月份之前长到十八岁，否则你就得乖乖去上学。阿福每天来接送。”  
达米安发出一阵干笑：“很好，好得很，又拿年龄来压我。大都会，嗯？哥谭有那么多学校，偏偏要挑个在大都会的？怎么不把我扔到北极去呢？最好还把我冻在冰里，那样更方便。”  
“达米安！”布鲁斯压低了声音，表示他已经很生气了，随后他又深吸了一口气，解释道，“你要知道，在挑选学校的时候，我们同时也选择了一家在瑞典的寄宿学校作为备选。如果你在新学校里敢做出任何出格的事情，那么在瑞典待到成年就是你的未来。”  
听到这个消息，达米安走到布鲁斯面前，微微踮起脚让自己凑近布鲁斯：“这是在威胁我么，父亲？”  
布鲁斯面无表情：“You bet your little ass I am.”  
达米安眯起了眼睛，微微摇了摇头：“孩子不是囚犯，韦恩先生。你不能把我扔进一个洞里然后把洞也一块扔了，这不是正确的教育方法。”  
“现在你又成了教育专家？”布鲁斯看着达米安。  
“我是一个儿子，我知道我要什么！”达米安咬牙切齿地说道。  
“而我是你父亲！我知道什么对你好！”布鲁斯吼了出来。声音比之前高了半个八度，【对你好】这三个字像是卡带了一般被播放了一遍又一遍，而两人也在回声中盯着对方，许久无言。  
为了结束僵局，布鲁斯尴尬地清了清嗓子：“多说无益，你从九月份开始上学，这场谈话结束了。”随后，他转头离开了健身房，留下气鼓鼓的达米安一人对着沙袋发着脾气，结果由于一不小心用力过猛戳到了手腕，疼的直跳。

“你今天相当急躁呀，小少爷。”当达米安迫不及待地骑在恋人的腿上和他接吻时，斯莱德打趣地调侃。达米安没有理会，而是捧着男人的脸，将小舌粗暴地伸进对方的嘴里。男人开始也同样回应着，但是越想越觉得实在奇怪，在那一连串长而甜腻的热吻还是把达米安推开：“到底发生什么了，宝贝？”  
达米安撇撇嘴：“没什么。”看到从上面进攻并没有什么效果，于是转向了下方，伸手就要去解男人腰间的的皮带。斯莱德却抓住了那双不安分的小手，阻止了男孩的攻势：“除非你告诉我为什么突然大半夜跑回来，手腕还肿着，否则我们今天是不会做的。”“你们中老年人怎么这么多事啊！”达米安不耐烦地嚷嚷了起来，“我跟他吵架了，感觉糟透了，然后想被狠狠对待，懂了么！”  
“好吧，如你所愿。”虽然注意到了【你们】这个非常有指代意义的词汇，斯莱德并没有在此刻深究，而是耸了耸肩放开了手，在达米安解开自己的腰带后利索地把他翻了个个，一把脱下身下人的裤子之后猛地进去。男孩疼的全身发抖，但是一丝声音都没有发出来，斯莱德不用看就知道他要么在咬着自己的手腕要么在死抓床单。他不打算放过男孩，毕竟是对方先要求自己粗暴对待的，等男孩适应了自己的之后便全部进去。不过斯莱德也不忍心看着这只小猫咪伤到自己，为了不让达米安咬破自己的嘴唇或者胳膊， 他把达米安又翻过来吻住。男人的力道虽然不大，但是足以把这个身体愈发变软的小男孩治的服服帖帖。达米安没有反抗，乖乖任由斯莱德摆弄，比起之前来简直乖得不想他自己。  
结束之后，达米安才闷闷地告诉斯莱德，自己马上就要去大都会上学了。“虽然我不知道为什么，但是估计这意味着我们以后基本没法见面了吧，毕竟阿福要接送我。”他懒洋洋地说着，把上衣套在自己身上，语气甚至带着一点得意。  
“如果要分手的话，你不觉得应该在这里再留宿一晚么，就当是个closure？”斯莱德躺在床上抽烟，看着达米安有点一瘸一拐地满屋找衣服。男孩摇了摇头：“我今天还没喂歌利亚。”  
这是个借口，但是达米安确实觉得没有必要留下来。被曾经的敌人包养并不是一件光彩的事情，所以结束这段关系也没有什么好纪念的。他这样想着，头也不回地离开了丧钟的家，把曾经救过自己，也让自己非常迷恋的，沾染着烟草，炸鸡和血腥味信息素关在了那间公寓里。

第一天上学，达米安偷偷带上了歌利亚，因为他觉得在满是人，尤其是陌生人的环境下，他需要一个可以让自己冷静的存在。在集会上达米安稍微环视了一下全校，并没有看到乔的身影。他有一点点失望，因为考虑到肯特夫妇在大都会的影响力，他有一点点的期待乔会在大都会上学，但是也就只有一点点，所以失望也只有一点点，而已，至少他这么告诉自己。彼时距离他和乔的上一次见面过去了快一年，距离和乔的下一次见面还有三个月左右。  
达米安带歌利亚的目的是让自己在平均密度的人群中能够保持安心，但是没想到歌利亚本身却吸引了很多好奇的群众，尤其是午饭的时候，大家把食堂挤得水泄不通，只为了看一眼歌利亚用小尖牙啃胡萝卜。然而人一多事情就容易失控。不知是谁偷偷给歌利亚喂了一大块巧克力，差点没把可怜的小蝙蝠噎死，幸好达米安及时联系了阿福才把歌利亚送到医院去。被这件事情吓坏了的达米安又气又急，在食堂大发脾气吼了所有人，虽然药到病除般，再也没有人来靠近他，不过因为这个事情，他也收到了学校的第一个警告，而布鲁斯知道了这件事之后，专门划了一个房间给歌利亚当活动空间的同时，禁止了达米安再带歌利亚出宅子半步。  
自打歌利亚的事之后，达米安整个人就变成了一个被打足了气的气球一样，一碰就爆，原本就对学校的教育水平不屑一顾的他常常因为顶撞老师而被老师赶出教室（米：谁让他们太蠢！），一开始还只是在走廊上晃悠来晃悠去，后来就成了整天在校园里乱跑。一天乱逛的时候，达米安在学校后面垃圾桶旁边发现了一窝刚出生的小野猫。连眼睛都没有睁开的小猫们饥饿地喵喵叫着，躲在脏兮兮的纸箱里里瑟瑟发抖，一看就是饿了好久。正当达米安在奇怪猫妈妈的去向时，一阵不合时宜的骚动吸引到了他的注意力。顺着吵闹声，达米安找到了学校后面废弃厕所，而映入他眼帘的是一个翘课的高年级男生，正在变态地笑着，他的脚下躺着一只沾满血迹的，一动不动的大猫，毛色和那群小猫一模一样。  
后来达米安回忆的时候，发现自己其实记不起来什么细节了，因为在看到那只大猫的时候他的脑子在就嗡的一声轰响中变成了一片空白，等他回过神来之后，他被几个老师拉开，全身都疼，右边脸肿了起来，衣服也被扯坏了好几处。他往地上看，看到那个高个子男生倒在地上，被他揍得看不出人样。他一扭身甩开那几个抓着他的老师，回到垃圾桶旁边抱起那一箱小猫，在众人的注视下走向了校长办公室。后来学生们都说，那时的达米安的眼里露出了血光，好像他的眼睛不是绿色的，而应该是红色的。  
本来这件事情的恶劣程度足以让达米安被直接开除，但是其中一位老师尽力在董事会面前辩解，加上布鲁斯旁敲侧击的影响力，最终达米安还是留在了学校里。这件事情的最终结果是让达米安拿到了第二个警告，并且停学一周，留堂两个月。此时距离他和乔的第二次相遇还有两个月。  
那时候达米安还不知道是哪位老师经过自己的重重怒怼之后还肯在校董会面前帮他说好话，直到一周后他重新走进西班牙语课堂，发现站在讲台上的并不是原来那位从西班牙来的年轻毕业生，而是他许久未见的丧钟——被班上人亲切称为【Senor Slade】。“我操……”达米安在心里默默骂了一句，看着丧钟慈眉目善解答学生们的问题的样子白眼都翻进了天灵盖儿里。  
虽然丧钟给自己上课这件事本身就很奇怪，达米安还是默默安慰自己好好上课就不用跟这个男人扯上太多的关系。但万万没想到的是，丧钟由于为达米安辩解，被校长点名道姓地指名去监督达米安的单独留堂。当达米安走进留堂教室，看到丧钟正翘着脚期待着他的到来时，不免觉得眼前一黑。  
“看起来我们的缘分还远远没有结束呢，小少爷。”丧钟说罢，把达米安钉在讲桌上。  
留堂的那段时间里，达米安每天回家的时候都衣冠不整，并且一回家就冲进浴室里待一个小时。另一个变化是达米安的睡裤从自己最喜欢的绿色短裤变成了练拳时的长裤。当阿福问起来时，达米安解释说是因为冬天来了，屋子里冷，但其实是他不想在睡觉的时候让自己伤痕累累的大腿露在外面。那时距离他和乔的第二次相遇还有一个月。  
在打人事件之后，整个学校对于达米安谈虎色变，不管走到哪里，学生们的余光都会瞟向他，伴随着他其实能够听到的窃窃私语。后来不知是谁打听到了他是一个omega，再加上留堂后离开学校的样子难免被人看见，下流不堪的谣言在添油加醋的刻意浇灌下被编出来，一天之内就传遍了学校。学校里大部分的beta对他避之不及，而一小部分的alpha则会不怀好意地凑到他身边，拿他的颈圈开玩笑。达米安很多次都把他们按到墙上要动手，但是这个时候负责看他留堂的【Senor Slade】就会及时出现制止他，久而久之，那些alpha对达米安敬而远之的同时，也不忘调侃调侃他和那名老师的关系，于是一传十，十传百，其中嚷嚷的最凶的，当属那和被达米安胖揍的高年级男孩：他逢人就说，达米安因为他没有洗干净就拒绝给他口，还打了他，而学校是因为发现达米安在学校公然卖春才让他停学的。“现在这小子居然傍上了老师，真是有关系什么都能吃得开啊。”有一次在达米安路过走廊时，那个男生大声说道。达米安没有理他，只是冷漠地竖起自己的中指。  
至于上课，所有的老师好像都说好了一般，没有一个人再来记达米安的出勤率。在接受了老师们的集体无视之后，达米安开始在大都会市立图书馆里消磨上课时间。读书作为达米安为数不多的正常爱好之一，总能暂时地把他从现实里的抓马中拯救出来，让他感觉到放松。正巧图书馆平日里都没有人光顾，只有达米安一个人在顶他三个高的书架间来回穿梭，那段时间他如饥似渴地学习天体物理，幻想着地球有一天能够被伽马射线暴光顾，在瞬间被吹得灰飞烟灭。可惜幻想终究只能停留在脑海里，每当钟声响起四下，达米安不得不把自己的心思从宇宙级大灾难当中撤出来，然后回到学校去。不过这个时候他需要面对的就只有丧钟了。  
“干自己学生的感觉如何，Senor Slade？”当丧钟脱下他的裤子时，达米安这么问道。  
“被自己的老师干的感觉又如何呢，小少爷？”当从男孩体内抽出来时，丧钟反问。  
当然，谁都没有回答对方。

后来达米安反思这段关系，他觉得之所以一直和丧钟保持着不伦关系，很大一部分是因为当时年轻气盛的他承受不起被开除的后果。丧钟，说白了，手中掌握着他的生杀大权，既然他能够在校董会那么多人面前保住达米安，那么一句话把他扫地出门自然也易如反掌。考虑到自己进校不到三个月就收到了两次警告还有一次停学一周的处分，达米安心知肚明自己被开除之后不管是大都会还是哥谭都不会再有学校要他，而去瑞典则意味着和歌利亚，提图斯还有阿福分开，对于他来说跟被流放到雪山上无异。相比之下，只要能让丧钟开心，做什么都无所谓。  
倒不如说，那时候的达米安对于丧钟还抱有一些依赖般的，几乎可以称之为是倾慕的感情（米：我不是我没有别瞎说）。虽然清楚对方并不是自己命中注定的alpha，但是达米安还是会在做爱时不由自主地抱紧男人，把脸埋在男人的颈窝里嗅着让他神魂颠倒的信息素的气味，亲吻着男人微烫的喉结，胸膛，和腹肌，在高潮的时候深深地叹息，仰起头来把舌头伸进男人的嘴里，以及在男人的后背上留下微小的抓痕。换句话讲，他乐意让丧钟开心。男人心情好的时候其实待他不错，而自己也能获得很多快感作为回报，所以何乐而不为呢？  
达米安是这样想的，直到乔再次出现在他的视野里。

TBC.


	5. Boy & Girl Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次玩笑般的初吻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without you I got nothing to lose. --Part.2 On the Run

【乔纳森·肯特】  
派对当天，乔起了个大早，睁开眼的时候天还蒙蒙亮。要是搁在以往，他会翻个身继续睡，但是想到晚上的派对，乔觉得自己整个人变成了一个动力十足的小火车，连耳朵都喷出突突的蒸汽。他一蹦起了床，穿上自己最喜欢的圆点毛衣和破洞牛仔裤，转着圈圈跑到厨房，嘴里还哼着小曲。如此开心的样子把正在吃早饭的克里斯吓了一跳：“概也没见过你开心成这样，圣诞节还早呢。”  
“今天也意义重大！这可是我人生中举办的第一个趴呀！”乔说着，跳着舞给自己的麦片碗里倒满牛奶。  
克里斯挑了挑眉：“我以为你不喜欢派对呢。”  
“不喜欢参加派对，但是不代表我不喜欢自己举办呀。” 乔耸了耸肩，“有很大差别。”  
看着乔兴奋又紧张的样子，克里斯笑了笑：“难道不是因为你心心念念的【达米安哥哥】要来么？”然后满意地看着乔呛了一大口麦片，“悠着点。”  
“才……咳咳咳……才不是因为这个呢！”乔反驳道，但是还是忍不住咳个不停。  
“老弟，说真的，我至今还记得从韦恩家回来，你一路上都是怎么叨叨那个【达米安哥哥】的。“克里斯突然想起来什么一样，一边说一边笑，捏起嗓子来模仿着乔的声音，“大家，我认识了一个新哥哥诶～他叫达米安，还有个很神奇的姓氏呢～”  
“诶呀少来啦！”乔小脸涨得通红，随手抓起一把麦片扔向克里斯。

【达米安·韦恩】  
达米安躺在床上，直直盯着天花板，思考着自己今晚到底要不要去肯特家参加派对。他重重地叹了一口气，因为他至今也不知道自己为什么要答应乔的邀约。实在是太鲁莽了，他躺在床上想，校级明星乔纳森·肯特的派对，一定有相当多学校的人会去，那以自己这个名声过去简直是自讨苦吃不说，乔也会被波及到。达米安知道流言的厉害，乔的校园生活刚刚开始，人们看到乔和自己走的近不知道会说什么。一开始就不应该接下这烫手的山芋！他丧气地轻敲自己的脑瓜，一不小心扯到眉弓部位的伤口咝了一口气，但是已经答应下来的邀约临时放鸽子又不好……或者也行，只要自己装的像？想到这里，达米安皱起眉头开始思考自己今天要装什么病，但是还没等他想出来一个可行的，门口就传来了阿福的敲门声：“达米安少爷？您醒了嘛？”  
“没有。你现在听到的是预先录好的录音。”达米安模仿着机器人的声音说道。紧接着，阿福推门走了进来，看到达米安用被子把头蒙了起来，翻了个身背对着门口。  
“我能看出您在因为今天晚上的聚会而伤脑筋，尽管您的伴手礼都买好了。”阿福说着，把早餐盘放在床边，“容我提醒您，装病是会被我看出来的。”  
“是我知道，”达米安打断他，不情愿地下了床，嘴里嘟囔着，“有个特种兵管家的坏处：装什么病都能被看出来。”阿福默默地叠好床，假装自己什么都没听见。

达米安站在镜子前整理着自己的领带。他换了两三条，最后还是决定不要带。实际上他都不觉得这是一个需要正装出席的场合，于是又花了十分钟把所有正装换成了自己最习惯的绿色长袖和黑色皮衣，总算觉得算是自在了一点。阿福站在一旁看着达米安纠结完领带纠结衣服，等换好衣服之后走上前去帮达米安重新处理了一下眉弓上的口子：“等今晚回来我们还得再消一次毒。”  
达米安点了点头。最后一天上学的时候，当丧钟把他拉到自己办公室非要他口的时候，达米安在嗓子被戳痛了的情况下暴躁地咬了丧钟一口，下一秒他就被因疼痛而暴怒的丧钟扔了出去，脑袋“梆”地磕在办公桌的角上，血流了一脸。虽然达米安一直在嚷嚷“别他妈碰我”，丧钟还是一边抱着他往医务室跑一边立刻通知了阿福。达米安告诉阿福是因为不小心从楼梯上摔了下来，但是他并不清楚阿福能不能看出来他在说谎。不过阿福并没有过问太多，只是仔细帮他处理了伤口：“虽然很欣慰您最近在学校的表现，但是达米安少爷，”阿福无不心疼地说道，“您知道有什么事情都可以和布鲁斯老爷和我说的吧？布鲁斯老爷一定不希望您在学校过的不开心。”  
达米安耸耸肩：“无所谓啦，如果他真的听我讲话，一开始就不会把我送到学校去。”  
阿福无法反驳，他知道要这对别扭的父子好好交流难于登天。不过考虑到达米安在学校掀起的风浪，阿福其实非常惊喜小少爷能够收到这次邀约，而且还是由肯特家的好小伙子递出的橄榄枝。他至今记得那个孩子，乔纳森·肯特，那个乖巧可爱的孩子是头一个能够轻易走进达米安的人。哪怕只有一晚，至少达米安少爷能跟着那群孩子一起够体会一下作为未成年人的快乐。阿福这么想着，把达米安送到了肯特家楼下，并且把早就买好的槲寄生递给他。“需要的话，只要打个电话我就会过来接您。”他嘱咐到。达米安笑了，作出了一个投降的手势：“放心吧，潘尼沃斯，我带着和平而来。”  
电梯慢悠悠地爬到了指定的楼层，在清脆的一声“叮”中打开了门，这个声音莫名让达米安想起阿福在烤箱里烤好一炉小甜饼。由于不记得门牌号，他在长长的走廊里逛了一圈，最后才在一个听着就很闹哄哄的门前停了下来。就是这里吧？达米安想着，犹犹豫豫地伸手够了够门铃，发现按不到后敲了敲门。在那一瞬间，他听到门后安静了下来，正当他以为有什么不对劲做好防御姿势时，门被打开了，在一阵眩目的光芒中，乔飞奔了过来，一下紧紧搂住达米安，两个人差点没摔在地上。  
“你终于来啦！达米安！”

【乔纳森·肯特】  
乔承认自己的反应有点过于热烈，甚至把他自己都吓了一跳，但是他确实等达米安等了很久。当时针慢慢指向六点时，家长们纷纷带着自己家孩子造访肯特家，希望自己的小朋友能够和校园明星度过愉快的一晚。当然，所有的小朋友都知道乔邀请了另一个校园话题来时，大家既激动又紧张，都想离近点看看那个校园传说本人。可是一直到七点半，达米安还没有现身，乔有点紧张，小朋友们也有点躁动不安。正在大家都开始窃窃私语达米安是不是要放鸽子的时候传来了敲门声，瞬间大家都安静下来盯着门口，一直精神不振的乔立刻从沙发上跳了起来，笑的就像一朵见到太阳的向日葵：“达米安来了！”  
他把达米安拉到厨房里，一一介绍他和自己的朋友们认识。由于已经过了晚餐时间，乔翻箱倒柜，把五颜六色的爆米花和长长的果冻条塞到达米安的怀里，随后拉着他来到客厅和其他的孩子一起坐在电视前看起变形金刚。在看电视的时候乔总是不由自主地瞟向达米安。达米安端坐在沙发上，目不转睛地盯着花花绿绿的屏幕，用两根手指夹着一颗爆米花送到自己的嘴里小口地咀嚼着。他的脸上没有任何肉眼可以观察到波动，就算是看到所有人都在欢呼或者大笑的片段，达米安依然不动如钟，安静如鸡，目光就没有离开过屏幕。就这样看完了一集，正当乔打算问问达米安他是不是不喜欢看动画片时，达米安首先开了口：“我有一个更好看的。”听到这句话，大家都疑惑地把头转向了达米安。达米安把爆米花桶放在一边，在电视上面前倒腾了倒腾，随后屏幕上放起了黑客帝国。这一次，达米安看的津津有味，然而半个小时之后，剩下的小朋友们睡倒了一片，连乔都快撑不下去，差点打起瞌睡。达米安看着这群睡倒的孩子们连连摇头，随后继续聚精会神地看着Neo被从培养皿冲进下水道。“这好惊悚。”乔皱着眉头评价，换来了达米安的一个白眼：“这很经典。”  
如果此时只有达米安一个人在，乔一定会放任达米安继续看这个他一点都没看懂的惊悚电影，但是考虑到其他人已经开始怨声载道，乔不得不暂停了电影，然后问大家想不想玩什么游戏（然后又换来了达米安的一个白眼）。于是在其他孩子兴高采烈的提议下，大家围坐成一个圈子，玩起了国王游戏。刚刚上五年级的孩子并不会想出什么出格的事情，所以大部分要求还停留在真心话和猛灌三杯dr. pepper，直到达米安当上国王，提问起关于有没有喜欢的人的事情时，整个局面急转直下，仿佛开了闸的洪水一般，孩子们提出的要求越来越露骨。终于，在一轮游戏中，轮到了乔和别人接吻，而接吻的对象被指定为达米安。  
乔的脸刷的一下红了。他不敢看向达米安，只是嘴里不停地嘟囔着【这可是我的初吻呀】以表示抗议。可是达米安不怒反笑，说道：“我不会让你的初吻经历很糟糕的，Jonny boy。”乔难为情地看向达米安，那个蜜色的男孩嘴角好看地翘着，他勾勾手，就像勾住了乔的魂魄一样。他不由自主地四肢着地，爬着靠近蜜色男孩，小嘴微张，感受着手指贴上自己的脸颊，随后嘴唇和对方的双唇碰在了一起。那感觉比乔想象的好得多，达米安软软的，湿湿的，舌头温柔地撬开乔的牙齿，从小心地试探，到在对方的嘴里不分你我。熟悉的信息素的甜味环绕着乔，在他年幼的鼻腔里爆炸，搅得他情迷意乱，让他不由自主地渴求更多。  
正当乔沉浸在这个玩笑一般的吻里时，耳边传来了克里斯的惊呼。

【达米安·韦恩】  
达米安原本觉得这个夜晚会普通地结束。  
老实说，这是他参加过的最普通的一个聚会，普通到枯燥。和之前参加过的大人们的聚会不同，没有礼仪没有规矩没有酒精和精致的餐饮，只有汽水，高热量食品，还有傻不拉叽的小屁孩们因为无聊的动画片发出的惊声尖笑。虽然早就料到了这场聚会会非常幼稚，但是其幼稚程度还是超乎了达米安的想象。于是他提出看黑客帝国，好让自己清醒一点。如他所愿，黑客帝国将他带入了那个脏兮兮，被数字所统治的世界。达米安沉浸于其中，仿佛自己也被送到了母体里，跟随着Neo四处乱撞，寻找着答案。果然还是在母体里好，达米安想，就算再怎么糟糕，也能醒过来，也有一条退路。  
然后，这条退路就被其他人的鼾声打断了。  
【国王游戏】一开始在达米安听起来相当的蠢，但等到他了解规则之后便发现了其中的乐趣所在，只可惜这些小孩子只能想到互相灌对方带汽儿糖水。等到他终于当上国王，开始要求大家讲起自己的情史之后，所有孩子一脸要爆炸的样子让他强忍着不能笑出声。太好玩了，以后一定要这么搞一波德雷克。达米安想。结果还没有等到想出怎么整德雷克才好，便有小孩点了他的名，同时被提名的还有乔，而他们需要接个吻。达米安一开始是不乐意的，因为他觉得乔年纪太小，而这个要求提的属实有些过分（不过他也同时想到可以让德雷克去亲蝙蝠牛）。但是乔一副不满意自己作为接吻对象的样子着实让达米安心理窜起了一股无名火：我，达米安·他妈的·韦恩，全校最致命的omega，有多少人想和我接吻而不得，而这个小屁孩肯特居然敢嫌弃我？谁给他的胆子！？  
达米安决定给乔一点颜色瞧瞧，于是把原本不情不愿地嘴唇相触替换成了一个长而温柔的法式舌吻。在乔的嘴唇碰到自己嘴唇的一瞬间，达米安觉得好像有火花在唇间炸开，一瞬间烧坏了他的脑回路。乔的味道和达米安接触过的所有人都不一样，带着一种不食人间烟火的纯净，温暖地把他包裹起来，融化在草莓冰激凌中。他近乎渴求地和乔接吻，沉浸在青草和阳光的气息中，体内涌起从未体验过的冲动，和熟悉的性冲动不一样的，想要和对方合二为一，融于血骨的冲动。  
克里斯想必也是看出了其中的不妙，所以才会那么怒气冲冲吧，虽然说嚷嚷了些什么，达米安一个字都没有听进去，他才不会承认他的脑海里一直都在想着乔可爱的小嘴呢。不过他还是向克里斯保证，或者说是不情愿地撇清关系，说自己和乔没有任何关系，甚至连朋友都不是。但是话一出口达米安就后悔了，因为他扭头就看到了一脸惊愕破碎的乔站在门口，把自己刚刚说的话听了个一清二楚。  
fuck，达米安想，为什么搞砸的总是我？

TBC.


End file.
